littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker10
is the 10th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary As Hamon FC prepare for the final match with Seien Gamma, the AceStrikers locate more Cosmo Crests after speaking to Sir Hawk and follow Rinsho to Cosmo Dome after realizing he may have a lead on them. But unknown to the AceStriker, someone has been following behind... Synopsis Hamon FC have a serious training in order to challenge Seien Gamma in final match. Sir Hawk informs Miyuki of a Cosmo Crest located somewhere on Hamon Academy's campus in a "place where braves are overflowing". Hearing rumors that the Seien Gamma's captain, Rinsho Gamo, possesses an unique crest, Miyuki and the guardians follow him through a secret passageway of the Cosmo Dome. There, they come across a secret robots where Rinsho has kept plaques of all the legendary players, which shine when King Rodimus uses his own crest to open up the gates to the Tower of Glory. Rinsho tells Miyuki that he cannot say about the secret and he want to be the champion in order to go to Russia. Just as the newer Cosmo Crests reacts to Miyuki, Polemos suddenly appears and absorbs Rinsho's Mokushenergy to turn him into C-Class Haisha monster Garmr, capturing Miyuki. Discovering Tatsuya Yabe has followed them, the boys reveal their identities as AceStriker in order to protect her and the world. Although Miyuki's purifying attack initially fails, the AceStrikers remain determined to protect Rinsho's life and combine their attacks to knock Garmr out, releasing Miyuki. Then Miyuki transforms and charging up her Saint Gauge in order to purifying Garmr, receiving new Weapon Cosmo Crests in the process. As Cybergeddon repairs and enlarges Garmr in attempt to located those robots and destroying Cosmo Dome, but Hawk block the place with Electrical Shield, allowing Super Electron Saints to comes out to battling with him. Rinsho finds out that Ryoma is actually a chosen hero by Planet Gloria's king and Tatsuya said that Miyuki fights for everyone's dreams. Garmr grabs Equus Shuttle to prevents them from combination, but Miyuki blinds him and, combining into StrikerOh, Minotaur Tank is summoned again and the team defeated Haisha monster again. Polemos discovers a new power and retreats, hoping to figured out how to defeat AceStrikers. After received the Weapon Cosmo Crests from King Rodimus, Tatsuya apologize to them that he discovers their identities and Miyuki just smile, telling him to keep their secret away from everyone. Rinsho then say he cannot tell them about the secrets, too. Next day, the final match between Hamon FC and Seien Gamma has finally arrives. Ryoma and Rinsho comes face-to-face with each other and Miyuki watch her friends without trance of fear. Then the Hamon FC prepare to kick off as the episode ends. Major Events *The AceStrikers gain the new Cosmo Crests: the Weapon Cosmo Crests. *The AceStrikers reveal their identities to Tatsuya when they transform in front of him. *The AceStriker perform their attacks together for the first time. *Pink Striker's Saint Gauge is charged to first slot and perform her stronger purification attack for the first time. *Rinsho meets the AceStrikers for the first time. *The Striker Weapons are seen for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Prince Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Garmr Secondary Characters *Rinsho Gamo *Hamon FC members *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Tatsuya Yabe Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime